The Chamber Of Chit-Chat
by LynnaGilbert
Summary: SlytherinPrince: the hell pottah, get out of this chat!
1. Code Names

**The Chamber of Chit-Chat**

Characters code names in the chat room:

Harry Potter – **YerAWizardHarry**

Ron Weasley – **BloodyWeasley**

Hermione Granger – **MuggleGenius**

Draco Malfoy – **SlytherinPrince**

Lucius Malfoy – **I'veHeardEnoughDraco**

Voldemort – **TheGod**

Bellatrix Lestrange – **Voldy'sWaifu**

Severus Snape – **Page394**

Dumbledore – **ChocolateRain**

Sirius Black – **WhySoSerious**

Umbridge – **TheSmilingKitty**

Luna Lovegood – **MoonPrincess**

Pansy Parkinson – **PlsMarryMeDraco**

A/N: The chat between characters starts in the next chapter!


	2. Chat 1 & 2

Chat #1

 **PlsMarryMeDraco** started a chat with **MuggleGenius** and **MoonPrincess** :

 **MuggleGenius** **:** what do you want pansy

 **PlsMarryMeDraco** **:** oh nothing

 **PlsMarryMeDraco** : just wanted to remind you

 **PlsMarryMeDraco** : that you're an ugly mudblood

 **MuggleGenius:** wow, how wise of you

 **PlsMarryMeDraco** : yeah and don't even think about looking at draco

 **PlsMarryMeDraco** **:** your filthy mudblood glance could accidently touch his puriness

 **MoonPrincess** **:** Pansy, I think that's too much.

 **PlsMarryMeDraco** **:** I don't care what you think

 **PlsMarryMeDraco** **:** you lunatic virgin

 **-** **PlsMarryMeDraco** **left the chat -**

 **MoonPrincess** **:** Hermione

 **MoonPrincess** **:** Hermione?

 **MuggleGenius** : Sorry, another time...

 **-** **MuggleGenius** **left the chat -**

 **/\/\/\/\/\**

Chat #2

 **PlsMarryMeDraco** started a chat with **SlytherinPrince:**

 **PlsMarryMeDraco** **:** baby

 **SlytherinPrince** **:** what

 **PlsMarryMeDraco** **:** did you miss me?

 **SlytherinPrince** **:** we just saw each other

 **SlytherinPrince** **:** so no

 **PlsMarryMeDraco** **:** oh don't be so mean

 **-** **YerAWizardHarry** **joined the chat –**

 **SlytherinPrince** **:** the hell pottah

 **SlytherinPrince** **:** get out of this chat

 **YerAWizardHarry** **:** just thought something

 **YerAWizardHarry** **:** would you mind if i slytherin?

 **SlytherinPrince** **:**..

 **-** **SlytherinPrince** **discarded** **YerAWizardHarry** **from the chat -**

 **PlsMarryMeDraco** **:** actually that was a good pun. Yeah.

 **SlytherinPrince** **:** then why won't you just marry him then

 **-** **SlytherinPrince** **left the chat -**

A/N: So, what did you think? ^.^ Please review and let me know if you want for me to continue these chats!


	3. Chat 3, 4, 5

Chat #3

 **YerAWizardHarry** started a chat with **BloodyWeasley** and **MuggleGenius** :

 **YerAWizardHarry:** guys

 **BloodyWeasley:** yeah?

 **YerAWizardHarry:** I think I know Snape's secret

 **MuggleGenius:** Harry...

 **YerAWizardHarry:** No, just listen!

 **YerAWizardHarry:** According to my research

 **MuggleGenius:** You did a research?

 **YerAWizardHarry:** well not really

 **YerAWizardHarry:** but anyway

 **YerAWizardHarry:** according to my research, Snape is wearing a wig

 **MuggleGenius:** ...

 **BloodyWeasley:** a wig?

 **YerAWizardHarry:** yeah

 **YerAWizardHarry:** I mean

 **YerAWizardHarry:** have you ever seen his skin under his hair roots behind his back?

 **MuggleGenius:** Harry

 **YerAWizardHarry:** not to mention his hair never grows

 **\- Page394 has joined the chat –**

 **BloodyWeasley:** bloody hell

 **\- BloodyWeasley has left the chat –**

 **\- MuggleGenius has left the chat –**

 **Page394:** Potter

 **YerAWizardHarry:** yes professor..?

 **Page394:** To my class.

 **Page394:** Now.

 **YerAWizardHarry:** Right away, professor...

 **\- YerAWizardHarry has left the chat –**

/\/\/\/\/\

Chat #4

 **SlytherinPrince** started a chat with **BloodyWeasley** and **MuggleGenius** :

 **BloodyWeasley:** ugh

 **BloodyWeasley:** I want to vomit every time I see your name malfoy

 **SlytherinPrince:** likewise

 **SlytherinPrince:** fucking weasley

 **SlytherinPrince** : red hair moron

 **MuggleGenius:** Hey calm down there Draco

 **SlytherinPrince:** i'm just getting started, sweetheart

 **MuggleGenius:** Don't call me sweetheart

 **SlytherinPrince:** what, you rather be called mudblood?

 **MuggleGenius:** I rather not talk to you at all

 **BloodyWeasley:** ohhh

 **BloodyWeasley:** burn malfoy

 **SlytherinPrince:** sorry to let you down

 **SlytherinPrince:** but I'm too hot that the fire will get burnt

 **MuggleGenius:** And that is the definition of total and pure arrogance.

 **SlytherinPrince:** you got that right

 **BloodyWeasley:** why are we even talking to you

 **SlytherinPrince:** cause you're a moron weasley

 **SlytherinPrince:** how many times do I have to tell you

 **\- PlsMarryMeDraco joined the chat –**

 **BloodyWeasley:** great

 **BloodyWeasley:** another slitherbitch

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** rot in hell weasley

 **BloodyWeasley:** after you parkinson

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** fuck off

 **BloodyWeasley:** your the one who came here, so u fuck off

 **MuggleGenius:** Ron, first of all, it's _you're_ not _your._

 **MuggleGenius:** And second of all, calm down

 **MuggleGenius:** She's not worth it.

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** oh

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** didn't know there was a mudblood in this chat

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** better log off

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** or I might get filthy

 **\- PlsMarryMeDraco has left the chat –**

 **BloodyWeasley:** Bitch.

 **SlytherinPrince:** granger?

 **BloodyWeasley:** DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HERMIONE!

 **\- BloodyWeasley discarded SlytherinPrince from the chat –**

 **BloodyWeasley:** There

 **\- MuggleGenius has left the chat –**

/\/\/\/\/\

Chat #5

 **\- SlytherinPrince started a chat with MuggleGenius –**

 **SlytherinPrince:** granger

 **MuggleGenius:** Really Draco?

 **MuggleGenius:** I'm logging off.

 **SlytherinPrince:** wait

 **MuggleGenius:** What?

 **SlytherinPrince:** where are you?

 **MuggleGenius:** Why do you care?

 **SlytherinPrince:** just answer the question

 **MuggleGenius:** ...

 **MuggleGenius:** Library.

 **SlytherinPrince:** figures

 **MuggleGenius:** Satisfied?

 **MuggleGenius:** I'm logging off.

 **SlytherinPrince:** wait

 **SlytherinPrince:** you have to hear this

 **SlytherinPrince:** or read this

 **SlytherinPrince:** whatever

 **SlytherinPrince:** would you mind if I slytherin the library?

 **MuggleGenius:** ...

 **MuggleGenius:** So I assume you talked with Harry.

 **SlytherinPrince:** who cares

 **SlytherinPrince:** that was awesome wasn't it?

 **MuggleGenius:** yeah yeah.

 **SlytherinPrince:** so granger

 **MuggleGenius:** What?

 **SlytherinPrince:** would you mind?

 **SlytherinPrince:** if i slytherin?

 **MuggleGenius:** I'm not doing this.

 **SlytherinPrince:** i'll take that as a no then

 **MuggleGenius:** No, you leave me alone!

 **MuggleGenius:** Don't even think of coming to the library

 **MuggleGenius:** You

 **MuggleGenius:** You filthy pureblood!

 **\- MuggleGenius has left the chat –**


	4. Chat 6,7,8

A/N: thank you so much for reviews!

Chat #6

 **TheGod** and **Voldy'sWaifu** started a chat with **YerAWizardHarry** :

 **TheGod** : Harry Potter

 **YerAWizardHarry:** oh shitie

 **TheGod:** Where are you, Harry Potter?

 **YerAWizardHarry:** i'm not telling you!

 **Voldy'sWaifu:** pity

 **Voldy'sWaifu:** pity

 **Voldy'sWaifu:** baby

 **Voldy'sWaifu:** POTTAH!

 **YerAWizardHarry:** only malfoy can say pottah

 **TheGod:** Why don't we invite our young Malfoy to this chat that we share?

 **\- TheGod added SlytherinPrince to the chat –**

 **SlytherinPrince:** where the fuck am i

 **TheGod:** Draco

 **SlytherinPrince:** ..

 **SlytherinPrince:** fuck.

 **Voldy'sWaifu:** drayco

 **Voldy'sWaifu:** my lovely drayco

 **YerAWizardHarry:** lol

 **SlytherinPrince:** fuck u pottah

 **YerAWizardHarry:** and there it is

 **YerAWizardHarry:** true malfoy soul

 **TheGod:** The only one left in the World...

 **SlytherinPrince:** the hell you're talking about

 **TheGod:** Targaryens are gone...

 **SlytherinPrince:** ...

 **SlytherinPrince:** what

 **YerAWizardHarry:** voldy, this isn't game of thrones franchise

 **TheGod:** Oh, sorry

 **TheGod:** Must of lost my way.

 **Voldy'sWaifu:** You can always come to Me

 **Voldy'sWaifu:** if You're lost

 **Voldy'sWaifu:** my Lord

 **SlytherinPrince:** fuck this shit

 **\- SlytherinPrince has left the chat –**

 **YerAWizardHarry:** malfoy's right

 **YerAWizardHarry:** this time.

 **\- YerAWizardHarry has left the chat –**

/\/\/\/\/\

Chat #7

 **SlytherinPrince** joined **BloodyWeasley** , **MuggleGenius** and **YerAWizardHarry** chat:

 **SlytherinPrince:** the hell happened to voldy pottah

 **YerAWizardHarry:** don't know don't care

 **SlytherinPrince:** well whatever it is

 **SlytherinPrince:** my father will hear about this.

 **BloodyWeasley:** and what will he do?

 **BloodyWeasley** : lick the dark lord's ass?

 **MuggleGenius** : Ron!

 **MuggleGenius:** That was utterly disgusting!

 **SlytherinPrince:** yeah

 **SlytherinPrince:** weasley you're disgusting

 **SlytherinPrince:** even granger agrees

 **MuggleGenius:** I didn't say that!

 **SlytherinPrince:** but you think that

 **MuggleGenius:** ...

 **BloodyWeasley:** Hermione?

 **MuggleGenius:** Ugh!

 **MuggleGenius:** You men are the worst!

 **\- MuggleGenius has left the chat –**

 **BloodyWeasley:** what did I do?

 **BloodyWeasley:** and why she keeps logging off?

 **SlytherinPrince:** simple

 **SlytherinPrince:** can't take your ugliness anymore

 **BloodyWeasley:** MALFOY I SWEAR

 **SlytherinPrince:** what?

 **SlytherinPrince:** go on.

 **\- Page394 has joined the chat –**

 **SlytherinPrince:** oh great.

 **BloodyWeasley:** :o

 **Page394:** Mr Malfoy.

 **SlytherinPrince:** yes

 **Page394:** I am declaring you a Higher Rank Prefect of House Slytherin from now on.

 **SlytherinPrince:** meaning?

 **Page394:** Meaning you can take or give points to any House that you prefer.

 **Page394:** Because I'm tired of this shit.

 **\- Page394 has left the chat –**

/\/\/\/\/\

Chat #8

 **SlytherinPrince** started a chat with **YerAWizardHarry** , **BloodyWeasley** , **MuggleGenius** , **MoonPrincess** and **PlsMarryMeDraco** :

 **SlytherinPrince:** listen

 **SlytherinPrince:** i'm your higher rank prefect now so i can take away your bloody house points as much as i like

 **SlytherinPrince:** so get in my way and you'll regret it

 **BloodyWeasley:** you wish

 **SlytherinPrince:** nice start weasley

 **SlytherinPrince:** 5 points from gryffindor

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** ha!

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** bitch got told

 **MuggleGenius:** But this is unfair. Why you can do it and I can't?

 **MuggleGenius:** I'm a Prefect too!

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** because you see granger

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** unlike some, he's the best

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** and pure

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** not to mention hot

 **SlytherinPrince:** pansy

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** and as for you granger, you're just filthy little mudblood!

 **SlytherinPrince:** don't get in my way pansy!

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** chillax

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** just trying to help

 **SlytherinPrince:** i don't need your fucking help

 **BloodyWeasley:** burn parkinson

 **SlytherinPrince:** 5 points from gryffindor

 **BloodyWeasley:** what?!

 **BloodyWeasley:** why?

 **SlytherinPrince:** i dont like you

 **SlytherinPrince:** that's why.

 **\- PlsMarryMeDraco has left the chat –**

 **MoonPrincess:** Pansy is so mean.

 **MoonPrincess:** I am glad she's left.

 **SlytherinPrince:** you

 **MoonPrincess:** Me?

 **SlytherinPrince:** yes

 **SlytherinPrince:** 5 points to Ravenclaw.

 **MoonPrincess:** Yay!

 **MoonPrincess:** Thank youuuu

 **YerAWizardHarry:** why did she get points malfoy?

 **SlytherinPrince:** because she happened to write what I was thinking at that time pottah.

 **SlytherinPrince:** now because you dare to question my performance on being a higher rank prefect

 **SlytherinPrince:** i'm taking away 10 points from gryffindor

 **MuggleGenius:** ...

 **MuggleGenius:** You men really are ridiculous.

 **\- MuggleGenius has left the chat -**


	5. Chat 9 10 11 12

Chat #9

 **ChocolateRain** started a chat with **TheGod** :

 **ChocolateRain:** Tom?

 **TheGod:** DON'T CALL ME TOM

 **TheGod:** I AM VOLDEMORT

 **TheGod:** THE DARK LORD

 **TheGod:** THE RULER OF THE UNIVERSE

 **ChocolateRain:** Of course

 **ChocolateRain:** Would you like some chocolate?

 **TheGod:** ...

 **TheGod:** You're mocking me.

 **ChocolateRain:** huhuhuh

 **TheGod:** ALBUS

 **\- ChocolateRain has left the chat –**

/\/\/\/\/\

Chat #10

 **YerAWizardHarry** started a chat with **TheSmilingKitty** and **TheGod** :

 **YerAWizardHarry:** professor Umbridge?

 **TheSmilingKitty:** Yes my lovely student?

 **YerAWizardHarry:** um

 **YerAWizardHarry:** just wanted to prove you

 **YerAWizardHarry:** that Voldy exists

 **TheGod:** YOU SHALL NOT CALL ME VOLDY

 **TheGod:** FOR I AM VOLDEMORT

 **TheSmilingKitty:** :O

 **\- TheSmilingKitty has left the chat –**

 **YerAWizardHarry:** ha

 **YerAWizardHarry:** thanks

 **YerAWizardHarry:** voldy

 **YerAWizardHarry:** :*

 **\- YerAWizardHarry has left the chat –**

/\/\/\/\/\

Chat #11

 **PlsMarryMeDraco** started a chat with **MuggleGenius** :

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** mudblood

 **MuggleGenius:** Really?

 **\- MuggleGenius has left the chat –**

 **PlsMarryMeDraco** started a chat with **MuggleGenius** :

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** no, you will listen to me!

 **MuggleGenius:** Spit it out then.

 **MuggleGenius:** I have better things to do than to listen to a girl with raging hormones.

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** raging hormones you say?!

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** well fine!

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** at least my hormones are pure!

 **MuggleGenius:** And here we are...

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** listen mudblood

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** i know you've been chatting with my draco lately

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** and i know that you want him

 **MuggleGenius:** Wou wou, stop it there missy

 **MuggleGenius:** I don't want that arrogant prince by my side

 **MuggleGenius:** And for your information

 **MuggleGenius:** I've chatted with Draco alone only once.

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** doesn't matter that it was once!

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** he already got filthy!

 **MuggleGenius:** If I could roll my eyes in a chat, I would.

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** listen!

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** i don't know what you did to him

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** but it looks like he cares about you more than he cares about me!

 **MuggleGenius:** ...

 **MuggleGenius:** I guess karma did it's job to you.

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** I WILL KILL YOU!

 **MuggleGenius:** Can't wait.

 **\- MuggleGenius has left the chat –**

/\/\/\/\/\

Chat #12

 **Page394** started a chat with **SlytherinPrince** :

 **Page394:** Mr. Malfoy

 **Page394:** May I know how's being a Higher Rank Prefect going on?

 **SlytherinPrince:** splendidly

 **Page394:** Indeed?

 **SlytherinPrince:** yes

 **SlytherinPrince:** very fun actually.

 **Page394:** So I suppose you mocked some Gryffindor students?

 **SlytherinPrince:** definitely.

 **Page394:** Good.

 **\- Page394 has left the chat -**


	6. Chat 13

Chat #13

 **YerAWizardHarry** started a chat with **BloodyWeasley** , **MuggleGenius** , **MoonPrincess** and **Page394** :

 **YerAWizardHarry:** guys

 **BloodyWeasley:** um harry

 **YerAWizardHarry:** i think snape knows about DA

 **BloodyWeasley:** ...

 **Page394:** Potter

 **YerAWizardHarry:** ..

 **YerAWizardHarry:** ...

 **\- YerAWizardHarry discarded Page394 from the chat –**

 **BloodyWeasley:** harry :o

 **MuggleGenius:** You just discarded Professor from the chat!

 **BloodyWeasley:** and why would you even talk about snape when you invited him to the chat?

 **YerAWizardHarry:** i must of accidently added him...

 **BloodyWeasley:** bloody hell...

 **MoonPrincess:** Don't worry!

 **MoonPrincess:** Now we can talk about DA without Professor Snape seeing.

 **BloodyWeasley:** well obviously

 **BloodyWeasley:** but he still saw our chat when we talked about DA

 **\- SlytherinPrince has joined the chat –**

 **SlytherinPrince:** well well well

 **SlytherinPrince:** i've heard you are spying on something

 **MuggleGenius:** We're not spying on anything!

 **MuggleGenius:** Harry, discard him from the chat.

 **YerAWizardHarry:** but hermione..

 **MuggleGenius:** Now!

 **SlytherinPrince:** pottah

 **SlytherinPrince:** if you discard me

 **SlytherinPrince:** ill take away 50 points from gryffies

 **YerAWizardHarry:** ...

 **MuggleGenius:** Ugh!

 **MuggleGenius:** You

 **MuggleGenius:** FOUL

 **MuggleGenius:** LOATHSOME

 **SlytherinPrince:** evil little cockroach?

 **MuggleGenius:** Yes!

 **SlytherinPrince:** you say it like it's a _bad_ thing.

 **MuggleGenius:** it _is_ a bad thing!

 **SlytherinPrince:** depends on how you look at it.

 **MuggleGenius:** ..

 **MuggleGenius:** You know what?

 **MuggleGenius:** Fine.

 **MuggleGenius:** You say that we can't discard you?

 **SlytherinPrince:** and i mean it.

 **BloodyWeasley:** Hermione

 **MuggleGenius:** Then we'll just leave you here alone in this chat!

 **\- MuggleGenius has left the chat –**

 **BloodyWeasley:** whatever

 **\- BloodyWeasley has left the chat –**

 **\- YerAWizardHarry has left the chat –**

 **MoonPrincess:** Sorry.

 **\- MoonPrincess has left the chat -**


	7. Chat 14

Chat #14

 **SlytherinPrince started a chat with MuggleGenius:**

 **SlytherinPrince:** the fuck granger

 **SlytherinPrince:** you shouldn't of done that

 **SlytherinPrince:** granger

 **SlytherinPrince:** granger?!

 **SlytherinPrince:** answer me!

 **\- MuggleGenius has left the chat –**

 **SlytherinPrince** started a chat with **MuggleGenius:**

 **MuggleGenius:** What do you want from me?!

 **SlytherinPrince:** to stop acting so ridiculous!

 **MuggleGenius:** Oh, so I'm the one who's acting ricidulous?!

 **SlytherinPrince:** you and your pathetic excuse of friends just left me alone in that fucking chat

 **SlytherinPrince:** do you want me to take away all of your bloody house points?!

 **MuggleGenius:** Go ahead.

 **MuggleGenius:** Do it.

 **MuggleGenius:** Take them away.

 **SlytherinPrince:** you're asking for this granger

 **MuggleGenius:** What are you waiting for?

 **MuggleGenius:** Scared?

 **SlytherinPrince:** i'm not scared, the fuck

 **MuggleGenius:** Oh really?

 **MuggleGenius:** Then what are you waiting for?!

 **SlytherinPrince:** stop provoking me dammit

 **SlytherinPrince:** i'm not going to take your idiotic house points okay

 **SlytherinPrince:** you're pathetic anyway

 **MuggleGenius:** Let me guess

 **MuggleGenius:** Because I'm a mudblood?

 **SlytherinPrince:** what

 **SlytherinPrince:** i didn't say that

 **MuggleGenius:** You mean that anyway.

 **MuggleGenius:** Now, I have to go.

 **\- MuggleGenius has left the chat –**

 **SlytherinPrince** started a chat with **MuggleGenius:**

 **MuggleGenius:** Jesus, Draco, what do you want?!

 **SlytherinPrince:** no, what the hell do you want?!

 **MuggleGenius:** excuse me?!

 **SlytherinPrince:** you're acting very odd

 **MuggleGenius:** And you're saying it like you know me.

 **SlytherinPrince:** i know you

 **MuggleGenius:** Hah

 **MuggleGenius:** Don't make me laugh Draco

 **MuggleGenius:** You don't know a thing about me.

 **SlytherinPrince:** try me

 **MuggleGenius:** Fine!

 **MuggleGenius:** Name 5 things that I like.

 **SlytherinPrince:** easy.

 **SlytherinPrince:** school

 **SlytherinPrince:** homework

 **SlytherinPrince:** reading

 **SlytherinPrince:** studying

 **SlytherinPrince:** and aswering like a saint to bloody teachers questions

 **MuggleGenius:** Hm.

 **MuggleGenius:** Well, I guess every student from the school could answer this about me anyway.

 **MuggleGenius:** So that doesn't count.

 **SlytherinPrince:** then ask me something more difficult

 **SlytherinPrince:** it's not like it's my fault you asked me a stupid question

 **MuggleGenius:** Ugh. Why are you so exigent...

 **SlytherinPrince:** is that your question?

 **SlytherinPrince:** if it is, then the answer is simple

 **SlytherinPrince:** i'm a Malfoy.

 **SlytherinPrince:** and a hot one, by the way.

 **MuggleGenius:** ..

 **MuggleGenius:** Well, thank you for your answer

 **MuggleGenius:** But that wasn't my question.

 **SlytherinPrince:** but do you agree?

 **MuggleGenius:** Agree what?

 **SlytherinPrince:** that i'm hot?

 **MuggleGenius:** What

 **MuggleGenius:** No

 **SlytherinPrince:** no?

 **MuggleGenius:** I mean..

 **MuggleGenius:** I don't know.

 **SlytherinPrince:** you don't know?

 **MuggleGenius:** Mhm.

 **SlytherinPrince:** i'll take that as a yes then, granger.

 **MuggleGenius:** If it makes you feel better, then take it.

 **SlytherinPrince:** it does

 **MuggleGenius:** Good for you.

 **SlytherinPrince:** yeah

 **SlytherinPrince:** so

 **SlytherinPrince:** next question

 **MuggleGenius:** My favorite teacher?

 **SlytherinPrince:** mcgonagall

 **SlytherinPrince:** too easy, granger

 **MuggleGenius:** Fine

 **MuggleGenius:** When did I lose my virginity

 **SlytherinPrince:** oh

 **SlytherinPrince:** well that is... _something_

 **SlytherinPrince:** i thought you were a virgin?

 **MuggleGenius:** I am.

 **SlytherinPrince:** ..?

 **MuggleGenius:** Oh!

 **MuggleGenius:** I..

 **MuggleGenius:** I mean...

 **SlytherinPrince:** so.

 **SlytherinPrince:** you're still a virgin.

 **MuggleGenius:** ..

 **SlytherinPrince:** and you lied to me.

 **SlytherinPrince:** to a prefect.

 **SlytherinPrince:** 5 points from gryffindor for lying, granger

 **SlytherinPrince:** but

 **SlytherinPrince:** 10 points to gryffindor for your innocent body, lol

 **MuggleGenius:** ..

 **\- MuggleGenius has left the chat -**


	8. Chat 15,16,17

Chat #15

 **PlsMarryMeDraco** started a chat with **SlytherinPrince:**

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** draco

 **SlytherinPrince:** what

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** why haven't you written back to me earlier?

 **SlytherinPrince:** been busy.

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** doing what?

 **SlytherinPrince:** does it matter?

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** uh, yes?

 **SlytherinPrince:** why.

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** because i care about you?

 **SlytherinPrince:** well i'm not dead, am i?

 **SlytherinPrince:** so leave me alone.

 **\- SlytherinPrince has left the chat –**

/\/\/\/\/\

Chat #16

 **BloodyWeasley** started a chat with **YerAWizardHarry** and **MuggleGenius:**

 **BloodyWeasley:** guys

 **BloodyWeasley:** we should do something about malfoy

 **YerAWizardHarry:** like what?

 **YerAWizardHarry:** throw him off the castle?

 **BloodyWeasley:** we could try

 **YerAWizardHarry:** kay

 **BloodyWeasley:** that would be bloody

 **BloodyWeasley:** like bloody hell

 **YerAWizardHarry:** lol

 **BloodyWeasley:** hermione

 **BloodyWeasley:** what do you think

 **BloodyWeasley:** should we throw him?

 **MuggleGenius:** I don't care.

 **BloodyWeasley:** um

 **BloodyWeasley:** let's just say you agree with us then

 **\- PlsMarryMeDraco has joined the chat –**

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** is draco here

 **BloodyWeasley:** no, sod off

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** fuck you weasley

 **BloodyWeasley** : fuck you parkinson

 **MuggleGenius:** Then go and fuck each other!

 **YerAWizardHarry:** ...

 **BloodyWeasley:** hermione :o

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** can't hold your nerves anymore, mudblood?

 **MuggleGenius:** Can't hold your hormones, mudblood?!

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** the fuck

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** i'm not a filthy mudblood!

 **MuggleGenius:** Oh yes you are!

 **MuggleGenius:** Your blood is worse than a mud!

 **MuggleGenius:** It's filthy with jealousy, arrogance and anger!

 **BloodyWeasley:** :o

 **BloodyWeasley:** harry

 **YerAWizardHarry:** ron?:o

 **BloodyWeasley:** this is not going to end well, is it?:o

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT

 **MuggleGenius:** BUT I DARE

 **MuggleGenius:** And what are you going to do about that?!

 **MuggleGenius:** M, Parkinson?!

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** you've crossed the line mudblood!

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** it's going to end so bad with you, just you wait!

 **\- PlsMarryMeDraco has left the chat –**

/\/\/\/\/\

Chat #17

 **PlsMarryMeDraco** started a chat with **SlytherinPrince:**

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** DRACO!

 **SlytherinPrince:** what is it?

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** that Fucking mudblood!

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** she's crossed the Fucking line!

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** take away her Fucking house points!

 **SlytherinPrince:** wow easy there

 **SlytherinPrince:** what happened?

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** SHE CALLED ME A MUDBLOOD!

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** THAT FUCKING BITCH

 **SlytherinPrince:** hm.

 **SlytherinPrince:** interesting.

 **SlytherinPrince:** not bad, I could say

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** NOT BAD?

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** NOT BAD?!

 **PlsMarryMeDraco:** HOW DARE YOU

 **SlytherinPrince:** calm fucking down, will you?

 **SlytherinPrince:** i'll deal with her okay?

 **\- SlytherinPrince has left the chat -**


	9. Chat 18

Chat #18

 **SlytherinPrince** started a chat with **MuggleGenius:**

 **SlytherinPrince:** granger

 **MuggleGenius:** Why do you keep texting me?!

 **MuggleGenius:** Leave me alone!

 **SlytherinPrince:** relax

 **SlytherinPrince:** i wanted to talk with you

 **MuggleGenius:** Well then, what do you want?

 **SlytherinPrince:** nothing

 **SlytherinPrince:** just heard you been talking shit to parkinson

 **MuggleGenius:** And of course she's told you.

 **SlytherinPrince:** yeah

 **SlytherinPrince:** and what were you thinking

 **SlytherinPrince:** calling a pureblood mudblood?

 **SlytherinPrince:** really, granger?

 **MuggleGenius:** She deserved it, okay?!

 **SlytherinPrince:** deserved it or not

 **SlytherinPrince:** it's still not right to do that

 **MuggleGenius:** Oh, so calling me a mudblood all this time is right?!

 **MuggleGenius:** Gosh, you're such a hypocrite!

 **SlytherinPrince:** me hypocrite?

 **SlytherinPrince:** pansy is a pureblood

 **SlytherinPrince:** therefore you can't exactly call her a mudblood

 **SlytherinPrince:** and as for you

 **SlytherinPrince:** well

 **SlytherinPrince:** you're a total different story.

 **MuggleGenius:** I'm a mudblood.

 **MuggleGenius:** I know.

 **SlytherinPrince:** yes, you are.

 **MuggleGenius:** Thanks!

 **MuggleGenius:** I'm jumping out of joy right now!

 **SlytherinPrince:** hey, the hell, don't take it so seriously

 **SlytherinPrince:** i didn't mean that

 **MuggleGenius:** Oh really?

 **SlytherinPrince:** yeah

 **MuggleGenius:** I don't believe you.

 **SlytherinPrince:** It's not like you ever did it before.

 **MuggleGenius:** So what?

 **MuggleGenius:** You want an apology now?

 **SlytherinPrince:** no, the fuck

 **SlytherinPrince:** if you haven't noticed, i've been nice to you all this time

 **MuggleGenius:** You call that nice?

 **MuggleGenius:** You have a really weird perception of what is nice.

 **SlytherinPrince:** can't deny it

 **SlytherinPrince:** but it's the best i can do.

 **MuggleGenius:** You can do better.

 **SlytherinPrince:** _really_

 **MuggleGenius:** Yes.

 **MuggleGenius:** But...thank you

 **MuggleGenius:** For being just a little nice to me.

 **SlytherinPrince:** any time, granger.

 **MuggleGenius:** Anyway...

 **MuggleGenius:** I have to do my homework, so...

 **SlytherinPrince:** yeah yeah

 **SlytherinPrince:** i understand.

 **\- SlytherinPrince has left the chat -**


End file.
